Just Call Me Cupid
by Question51
Summary: Kara's got a problem and she gets Ollie to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, no matter how much I want to.

Author's Note: In case you can't figure it out, I'm not taking the episode Far From Home into account. I apologize ahead of time for any short chapters or OCC characters. But remember to review, tell what I'm doing right or wrong or whatever.

Chapter 1: A Problem

Kara Kent a.k.a. Supergirl had a problem; it wasn't a simple problem that everyone would understand either. She need to get some help, but from who? She ran through a list of people in her mind to see who could help her, she came up with one name…Oliver Queen a.k.a. The Green Arrow. And she knew where he was, in the cafeteria having lunch with Dinah Lance, better know as Black Canary. Well Kara thought, she might be able to help as well.

As soon as she entered the cafeteria, Kara picked out Ollie immediately, that beard was hard to miss; the only problem was that he wasn't having lunch with Canary instead he was having lunch with the Batman. She really didn't want to talk or even be around Batman. To be truthful, for all her power she was scared of Batman. Well who wasn't. Now how to get him to leave?

"Hey Ollie," Kara said making her way over to the table.

"Hey Kiddo," Ollie replied.

"I'll just be going now," Batman said looking at Kara as he left.

'Wow, that was easy,' Kara thought to herself.

"What was that look about?" Kara asked glancing after him and sitting down.

"Who can tell with him."

"Ollie, can I ask your help on something?" talking to Ollie always made her feel at ease.

"Shoot."

"Well I kinda like someone and," Kara began.

"And you're not sure whether or not they like you back?" Ollie finished for her.

"Sort of."

"You sure you shouldn't be talking to your cousin about this sort of thing."

"Would you want dating advice from Superman?"

"Good point"

"Besides it was either you or Question."

"Then I'm glad to be of service. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Well it's not exactly a guy," Kara said causing Ollie to start choking on his food.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else."

"So…you're a…lesbian?" Ollie began pacing the mats in the surprisingly empty training room.

"Yeah, is it that surprising?" Kara said leaning against the wall.

"A little bit. So…who's the lucky girl?" Ollie said snickering a little.

"I don't know if I should tell you now," Kara replied crossing her arms and looking away.

"Oh come on now, how else am I supposed to help?" Ollie said stopping to look at Kara.

"Maybe I'll get some one else to help."

"Like who? Steel? Hawkgirl? Green Lantern?"

"No, I was thinking Canary and making her promise not to tell you a thing."

"Now that is just evil."

"You know I wouldn't do that," Kara's voice got serious as she sat down, "but there is something bothering me."

"What?" Ollie asked sitting down next to her.

"How are Clark and everyone going to react when they find out?"

"I'm not sure, but sometimes you gotta take a chance no matter what the consequences, and hey if you're happy what does it matter?"

"Your right Ollie, I just hope Clark understands."

"If he loves you he will."

"Thanks."

"Now, are you going to tell me who it is or not?"

"Courtney Whitmore," Kara said suddenly taking an interest in the mats.

"Let me get this right," Ollie began nudging Kara, "You have a crush on Stargirl?"

"Yes," Kara answered.

"The girl who was jealous of you, and talked bad about you behind your back?"

"Actually I thought the whole jealousy thing was kinda cute," Kara replied smiling.

"Really, now that surprises me. Didn't figure you for thinking bad mouthing to be cute."

"Would you get over it already Ollie?"

"Alright, alright. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find out if she likes me, or to be more specific, if she likes girls in that way."

"Why don't you just use your super hearing and find out?"

"I would but I don't want her getting upset and thinking that I was spying on her all the time. You know how temperamental she can be."

"Yeah, I do. But this isn't going to be easy."

"I have faith in you Ollie," Kara said giving him a hug before leaving, "And thanks."

"How do I get myself in to these things?" He asked himself, laying back on the mats.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League.

Chapter 2: Another Problem

Courtney Whitmore also had a problem, though it wasn't like Supergirl's it still involved Kara. It was bad enough that she had to out do her at everything. Despite the understanding they'd arrived at following the Earth's core thing, Courtney could help but get a little mad about being upstaged constantly, but that wasn't what Supergirl was doing now.

"Why does she keep staring at me?" Stargirl hissed, slamming down her cup and looking over at her step dad, S.T.R.I.P.E.

"Why you asking me, I wouldn't know," Pat Dugan answered continuing with his meal.

"It was rhetorical Pat."

"You shouldn't let it get to you so much Courtney."

"Well it's annoying, here I am trying to eat and someone is staring me down with her supervision."

"So someone is staring at you, just ignore them and calm down."

"Easy for you to say."

Green Arrow had recently acquired a problem and was now wondering what to do next when he felt a pair of lips met his own. This had snapped him out of his little world.

"Hey handsome," Black Canary said breaking the kiss and sitting down next to Ollie on the training room floor.

"Hey Dinah," Ollie replied turning to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sitting here all alone on the training room floor and it looks as if the weight of the world has been thrust on your shoulders."

"Oh, is that all?" Ollie replied lowering his head.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Kara asked me to help her with a problem she's having and I'm not quite sure what to do."

"Well tell me the problem and maybe I can help."

"I'm not sure if I should, it is kind of personal an-"

"Come on its not like I'm Fire, Ice, or the Flash. I'm not going to tell the whole Watchtower about it."

"Fine," Ollie hung his head in defeat and sighed, "Supergirl has a crush on Stargirl and she wants me to see if the feeling could be mutual."

"Huh," Canary said, her expression not changing.

"You don't seem too surprised by this."

"Should I be?"

"I guess not. Well any ideas on what I should do Pretty Bird?"

"Why don't you talk to Batman, he probably knows everything about everyone in the league."

"Yeah, but do you think I'll be able to get him to talk?"

"If not there is always Question, he knows a lot too."

"Thanks Dinah," Ollie said getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dinah pulled him back down.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the computer screen that Batman studied intently, not moving except to type something on the keyboard. And just like always Batman knew you where there even before you did, scary thought.

"What do you want Ollie?" Batman asked not looking away from the screen.

Ollie stopped midstep, "How do you do that, I wasn't making a sound."

"Trade secret, now, what do you want?" Batman swiveled his chair around to face him.

"I just wanted to know if you could tell me something about one of the league members, some personal information."

"You know I only share that information if it could jeopardize a teammate or the mission."

"Come on Bats, it's not for me it's for Kara."

"And if I tell you and it gets out, I'll have people down hear wanting to know all sorts of things and others getting mad about giving away that information, so I'm sorry, but no."

"You sure?" Ollie said heading for the door.

"I said no," Batman turned back around to his computer.

"Fine, can't blame a guy for trying."

Stargirl had had it. It was bad enough that she couldn't eat in peace, but when Supergirl had started following her around the Watchtower, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Stargirl had to wonder why Kara didn't just us her x-ray vision if she was insistent on following her, but Kara wasn't so Courtney knew she was there and was going to do something about it.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Oh yeah, Stargirl had had enough as she stomped up to the now startled Supergirl and drew the attention of everyone in the hall.

"I- It's just- Um," Kara stammered.

"You have been following me all day! I haven't had a peaceful meal on the Watchtower in over two weeks because you are always staring at me! Now, what is your problem!?" Courtney was now inches away from Kara's face.

"I-," before Kara knew what she was doing her lips were pressed against Courtney's. When she realized what she was doing she turned and ran straight to her room, leaving a very confused Stargirl standing in the hallway.

When Courtney had finally registered what had just transpired she looked around at the spectators before retreating to her room as well.

Now, Green Arrow didn't dislike the Question, it's just that he could be difficult to talk to sometimes. But even for all those crackpot connections he saw, the man was smart and one of the best detectives in the league, also, he was a lot more helpful than Batman with things like these.

"Question?" Ollie said entering the hero's room, "I need your help with something."

"And what would that be?" Vic Sage said from his desk as he too stared into a computer screen.

"I need to know some personal information about one of the leaguers."

"I can't guarantee that I'll have what you're wanting to know."

"I thought you were like Batman and just knew everything."

"No, just what I need to know."

"Haven't you found something out just in case? Or just been curious?"

"I was curious once. You know what they say about how curiosity killing the cat?"

"Yeah."

"Well curiosity just put the cat in a week long hospital stay…luckily."

"Do I even want to know what you did?"

"Probably not."

"Anyway, can you tell me something about Stargirl?"

"Depends on what you are looking for."

"Is she a lesbian?"

"Sorry, don't know."

"Well so much for that idea," Ollie said as he turned to leave.

"Why did you want to know that anyway?" Vic asked raising his head from the computer screen as if he just registered the question.

"Kara has a crush on her and she wants me to find out if she has a chance."

"Oh, I'd help you out if I could but currently I've got to go over all this," Question gestured to his computer and stacks of papers lying all over.

"Well thanks anyway Question," Ollie said as he left.

Kara couldn't believe what she had just done, closing the door to her room behind her. When Courtney had exploded at her something else had taken over and she wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or upset. Lying on her bed she felt grateful was the right one, because those few seconds were wonderful, she just wished she wouldn't have ran away.

"No luck?" Dinah said as Ollie came into the room and flopped down onto the bed.

"None, Batman would tell if he even knew and Question didn't know," Ollie replied face half buried in the pillow, "Looks like I'm on my own."

"You'll pull through," Dinah said walking over to the bed.

"Not even going to say that you've got me?" Ollie asked turning over.

"Well, Supergirl did ask you to find out for her."

"Now you're just being mean," Ollie reached up and pulled her down to join him on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Sorry for the long update time, better late then never I suppose. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 3

Stargirl was having a much better day, all morning she hadn't seen Supergirl at all. Sure she was getting a few passing stares and whispered comments, but overall it was still more peaceful than when Supergirl was stalking her. Courtney hated to admit it, but Kara wasn't that bad of a kisser. But she would ponder that more when she could lie down and relax in her room.

"I just can't catch a break!" Courtney exclaimed, her relaxing day falling to pieces at the sight of the faceless man in a blue overcoat standing in her room.

"You're back early," Question replied, setting the trashcan down.

"What?"

"Usually you spend another ten minutes at lunch," he explained as Courtney's grip on her staff tightened, "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

Helena Bertinelli walked across the Watchtower cafeteria to the table Green Arrow and Black Canary sat at. It had only been a few days since her admittance back into the league, which had taken a lot of convincing on both ends, but eventually Ollie, Vic, and Dinah had won the fight and she was a member once again.

"So what do you two think of the latest gossip that's going around the Watchtower?" the Huntress asked as she sat down.

"We try not to pay attention to it," Dinah answered, "Besides we've been away on a mission all morning."

"So you haven't heard about Supergirl and Stargirl making out in the hallway?"

"What?" Ollie asked, trying not to choke in surprise.

"Yeah, it apparently happened sometime last night."

"I'm going to go find Kara," Ollie said as he got up.

"He really likes that kid, doesn't he?" Helena asked watching him leave.

"Yeah, he feels the need to watch over her."

The Question knew he was in trouble as Stargirl drug him through the halls of the Watchtower by his neck with that staff of hers. But could you blame a guy for helping out a couple of his friends, a couple of his very few friends. He knew he was really in trouble when the doors to the cafeteria opened and he saw Helena.

"Do you know where I found your boyfriend?" Courtney practically screamed as she approached Helena.

"Should I?" Helena asked calmly as she and Dinah got up and faced the enraged girl.

"Courtney, calm down," Dinah tried to interject, but to no avail.

"I found him snooping around my room," Courtney gave her the answer and released Vic, "Do you have any idea why he would be in my room?"

"Once again, should I?"

"Just keep him away from me, okay?" Helena looked ready to punch the smaller girl.

"I think we can handle that," Dinah answered sending Courtney on her way.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing?" Helena turned on Vic now.

"I was-" Vic started.

"Never mind, I don't feel like listening to some conspiracy theory right now," Helena cut him off, "Why do you do this to me Vic?" she mumbled before walking off.

"I'm sorry Helena," Vic mumbled after she left.

"So, I thought you were too busy to help Ollie." Dinah said sitting back down.

"I thought I'd try to help a couple of friends," Vic replied sitting down across from her, "And you can see what that got me."

"Next time, don't go snooping through people's rooms."

Kara was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, a smile played across her face, has she thought about that moment she had with Courtney last night. She also couldn't help but think that she had messed up any chance she had had with Courtney because of that, but a knock at her door drew her out of her thoughts.

"Kara, you in there?" Green Arrow's voice came from outside the room.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Kara smiled innocently as she opened the door.

"To talk, and, judging by that smile, I think you know exactly what about."

"I take it you're referring to that little incident in the hallway last night?" Kara took a seat on the bed.

"Normally when you ask someone for help, you don't take matters into your own hands and do things yourself." Ollie sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what came over me, one minute she's yelling in my face, the next we're swapping spit."

"You are definitely a unique person Kara, I'd hate to see what you'd do if she hit you," he gave her a playful nudge.

"Ha, ha, very funny Ollie. So what are we going to do now? She probably hates me."

"Well maybe it isn't as bad as all that, in fact this could have simplified matters a lot. But first answer me one question, did you enjoy it?"

"Shut up," Kara replied hitting him with a pillow.

"I thought I'd find you here," Pat Dugan said as he made his way into his stepdaughter's room.

"I figured if I just stay in here nothing else can happen to me," she sat up on the bed, "First Supergirl, then the Question. Do I just attract crazy?"

"Well we're all partially crazy, doing the job we do," Pat took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Just be glad you don't have Batman following you around. Now, what's this about you kissing Supergirl?"

"Okay, first of all she kissed me, not the other way around. Second, I thought you'd be a little more upset about this, I mean what if I said I wanted to give it a try with Kara?"

"You know why I continue to get in that big tin can? It's because you want to be a superhero and I want you to be safe and happy. I'm up here to protect you and no matter what the situation, that's what I'm going to do, see to it you're safe and happy. But you're calling her Kara now? You must've liked that kiss."

"Dad, shut up."


End file.
